


Sing a song to broken ears

by Odis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author doesn't name either character, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy is "hands"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odis/pseuds/Odis
Summary: Tubbo dyingThat's it////NOT SHIPPING////
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Sing a song to broken ears

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on here, if either creator comes out as uncomfortable with fanfiction I'll remove it. sorry about the length. NOT SHIPPING

He lay flat on his back, staring at the calm sky as he floated in and out of consciousness. Clouds were all blurring together as his eyes began to sting with unshed tears. He could vaguely make out the distant ringing noise in his ears, denying entrance to the soft whispers that tried to comfort him. Hands were grabbing at his body, shaking him and trying to drag him away. He wished they would stop. 

The blue of the sky was slowly turning orange and the air was getting thicker. The hands became more frantic as time passed before they stopped altogether. Heat was enveloping his body as he tried to admire the now orange sky. Almost everything was perfect. The hands were back. He tried to grab them and push them away but his body wouldn't listen. 

Looking back to the sky he faintly realized he could no longer see the clouds, even the dark orange that had overtaken the sky was fading quickly from his vision. Such a simple, meaningless thing that had somehow managed to ruin any shred of happiness left inside of him. Tears flowed freely as his heart began to slow. The hands sped up when he groaned in pain, the ringing in his ears causing him discomfort. 

He couldn’t see. He could hardly breathe. The air was thick and his throat was swollen from crying. He had already come to terms with the fact that he was going to die, he had just hoped he wouldn’t go without the sky guiding him to his destination. The ringing got louder and he tried to cry louder. The hands had stopped pulling at him and he had barely noticed that they were cupping his face.

The hands stroked his face as the ringing got louder, a thin silver lining in this painful situation. He could feel each beat of his heart as the time in between each beat got larger and larger. Eventually the ringing stopped and the hands shook harder, before they too stopped. He was floating. He felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on here, if either creator comes out as uncomfortable with fanfiction I'll remove it. sorry about the length. NOT SHIPPING


End file.
